


Love and Mischief

by Aubadeofapollo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), rise of the guardians
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup finally get some time to themselves for the first time in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Mischief

Hiccup was leaning over his map, sketching this new area he had found when a frigid breeze blew past him. 

"Hey there!" He said as he continued to sketch, not looking up from his task. Jack just smirked and sat on the ground next to Hiccup. 

"Is that all I get?" Jack asked, playfully complaining. Hiccup glanced at Jack and went back to sketching. 

"For now, yes." He said, smile prevalent in his voice. Jack furrowed his brows and his face dropped in disappointment. He then spied Toothless gazing out over the ocean. He stood up and walked over to him. 

"Hey there, ya big lug." Jack said and Toothless perked up, smiling when he saw Jack. He sprang up and began to nuzzle against Jack's legs, wanting some affection. Jack giggled and happily obliged.

"Been takin' care of Hiccup? You know we gotta look after him. He's trouble." Jack said playfully as he rubbed and scratched Toothless. 

"Heard that." Hiccup called. Toothless and Jack just chuckled. 

"There." Hiccup said as he folded and put away his map. 

"Now to see the two most important guys in my life." Hiccup smiled as he walked over to Jack and Toothless. The two noticed him walking toward them and they turned their backs on him, sitting next to one another. 

"Oh cmon guys." Hiccup said. Every time he moved to one side to make them look at him, they turned their heads the opposite direction. Jack loved playing with Toothless and even more so if it was involving Hiccup. Eventually, Hiccup quit and just stood behind them. 

"Well it looks like neither of you will be getting anything special tonight." He said as he turned and began to walk the other way. Quickly, Jack and Toothless chased after him. 

"Whoa, hey! We were just havin some fun Hic!" Jack said, catching Hiccup in the crook of his staff and pulling him back. Toothless nodded his agreement and began to rub himself against Hiccup. Hiccup just smiled and caved. 

"I know, guys." He chuckled and gave Toothless some attention. After a minute, he stood up and walked over to Jack. 

"Come here you." He said and pulled Jack into a kiss. Toothless just sat and rolled his eyes. He knew this would take a minute to end. 

"You haven't kissed me like that in a long time!" Jack smiled. Hiccup smiled back and shrugged. 

"Well you deserve that kind of kiss every day. If you're good the rest of the day, you'll get plenty more tonight." Hiccup winked and walked over to Toothless. Jack stood there lightly blushing. 

"Hey! Is that serious?!" He called after Hiccup as he and Toothless took flight. He leapt into the air and flew alongside them. Hiccup just grinned. 

"You'll just have to be good and see now won't you?" He sassed and refused to give Jack any more answers the whole way back to Berk. 

"C'mon Hiccup! Tell me if you were serious or not!" Jack had been asking in various ways the whole time. As they landed, Hiccup had had enough. 

"Okay! Okay. Look, Jack. I know it's been awhile since the last time we've had..." He glanced to Toothless, who gave him an innocent look. "Ha~ad a special night together. Dad is going out with a couple boats tonight to go fishing. Says it's been awhile since he's done so and wants to go." Hiccup explained. Jack just leaned against his staff. Hiccup then walked his way and grabbed Jack's hips. 

"And I was hoping that maybe we could have a special night tonight." He whispered giving Jack a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Of course, Hic! One problem. What about..." Jack paused and motioned to Toothless who had become distracted by a butterfly and was trying to catch it. They both giggled. 

"I'll take care of Toothless. Don't worry." Hiccup reassured. Jack shrugged. 

"Okay. Long as he doesn't drop in." Jack said, watching Toothless less than gracefully fall to the ground. He just shook his head. 

"I have no clue what I'm going to do with him one of these days. But tonight I know exactly what I want and nothing will stop me from getting it." Hiccup seduced, gently rubbing Jack where it mattered. He then quickly stepped away and walked to Toothless. Jack stood there, embarrassed and excited. 

~

"I'm expectin' ye t'watch after the village, Hiccup. Try not t'burn it down. We'll be back by mornin'." Stoic said to his son. The moon had already risen high into the sky and the stars were out. Hiccup had other things on his mind than keeping the village safe, though he intended to do that as well. 

"Alright Dad. I promise. I'll see you in the morning." Hiccup said and watched his Father get on board one of the ships and saw them off. When they were well enough out, he turned and quickly made his way to his home. He opened the front door to find Toothless laying in front of the fire. 

"Hey, bud!" He said and Toothless perked up and trotted over to him. 

"How ya doin, buddy? Toothless I need to ask you something." Hiccup said. Toothless gave him his attention. 

"Jack and I need to, uhh... he and I need to have an important talk. Alone. So I'm gonna need you to stay out of the house for a while okay, bud?" Hiccup poorly explained. Toothless gave him a suspicious and almost knowing look. But he nodded anyway. 

"Thanks buddy. He and I will be in my room so stay away. Go out and have fun, alright? I'll call for you when he and I are done talking." Hiccup said and watched Toothless walk out the front door, closing and locking it behind him. 

"Perfect. Now I imagine Jack is already upstairs." Hiccup said as he raced up the steps and entered his room. He saw Jack laying on his bed, already without his hoodie. 

"Finally." He said, shifting to face Hiccup. He looked at him and smirked. 

"What's that look for?" Hiccup asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's abdomen and pulled him down next to him. 

"I'm not gonna be the only one naked am I?" Jack whispered in his ear, causing Hiccup to shiver. 

"Jack..." Hiccup breathed. Jack smirked and began to undo Hiccup's clothes. His jacket slid off of his body and Jack grabbed the lip of his shirt, hoisting it over Hiccup's head and tossing it to the floor. 

"Come here." Jack mumbled, pulling Hiccup down on top of himself. Hiccup loved the way Jack's chilled skin felt on his own. His eyes fluttered a moment from the sensation and then he allowed them to close, exhaling slowly. 

"Hiccup... So warm." Jack whispered as Hiccup leaned forward and let his face hover just above Jack's. They looked into each other's eyes, each expressing their wantonness for one another.

"I love you, Jack." Hiccup whispered. Jack softly smiled. 

"I love you too, Hiccup." He whispered back. Both knew, but saying it out loud made it tangible. Without another word, their lips slid together. 

They started slow and ardent. Each kiss saying more than the last. Each gentle touch meaning the world. 

As they continued, more layers of clothes fell away until they were both exposed under loving and trusting eyes. 

"So beautiful." Hiccup whispered, hungrily taking in the sight of Jack's snow-pale skin. Jack lightly blushed, reveling in the fact that somebody found him beautiful. Hiccup then leaned over and whispered it in Jack's ear, nibbling his earlobe afterward and smiling at the gasp he received. 

"You've always loved that." Hiccup chuckled softly. Jack smirked and palmed Hiccup's bare ass, smiling when Hiccup let out a sigh. 

"And /you/ have always loved /that/." He retorted. The two just looked at one another before delving back in to kiss each other with insatiable desire. 

~

He felt a small movement and heard a gentle exhale. Jack opened his eyes to see Hiccup curled up beside him. He loved waking up beside him. Loved feeling his sleep warm body full of life. Jack smiled and kissed the back of Hiccup's neck who then shifted once again. 

"Good morning." Jack said. 

"Mornin." Hiccup mumbled. 

"How'd you sleep?" He asked. Hiccup turned and faced his lover. 

"You know the answer already." Hiccup smiled. Jack kissed his nose and grinned. 

"I still want you to tell me, nerd." Hiccup rolled his eyes and kissed Jack, his cool lips feeling a little warmer. 

"I always sleep better when you're here. I love sleeping in your arms." He said. Jack rested his forehead against Hiccup's. 

"I know. I don't know why we can't do it more often." He said growing slightly solemn. Hiccup caressed his cheek and smiled. 

"You know why we can't, Jack. But I want to. One day I want to do this every night and morning with you. But we just can't yet." Hiccup explained. He could sense Jack's pain because he felt it as well. 

"I love you Hiccup." Jack mewled. Hiccup closed his eyes and smiled. 

"I love you to Jack." He said. He then went to thinking about how he could cheer Jack up. 

"Hey. Wanna go play? We can bring Toothless." He said, brightening up. Jack pulled back a little and smiled. 

"Yeah!" He said. Hiccup beamed, glad it worked and they both got out of bed and got dressed. They walked out the front door and were greeted by a house or two on fire. They watched as a few villagers ran around. 

"Oops." Hiccup said and Jack just laughed. 

"Come on nerd. Let's keep you outta trouble."


End file.
